


(all佐/鼬佐)异界奇遇记(1)

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Public Sex, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	(all佐/鼬佐)异界奇遇记(1)

“接下来这件拍卖品，是一件绝无仅有的珍贵商品。”主持人压低声音，眼神扫过拍卖场中每一个因为他这句话而睁大了眼安静下来望向台上的观众，“也许这是天使的馈赠，或者恶魔的陷阱。”

“你想看一看吗？”

拍卖场中的压轴商品，往往都十足珍贵，但下面的人却没有说话，只是目光顿时像凝成了一条条细线，往台上的方向延伸而去。这个拍卖场规矩森严，而来客也往往自诩高贵，绝不会做出大呼小叫丧失仪态的丑事。他们每一个人都戴着华丽的面具，坐在台下用挑剔的眼光细细打量每一件合法或是不合法的拍品，用最优雅的模样高高在上地享受取得珍宝或是决定可悲奴隶命运的快感。

主持人微微勾起嘴角，拉开了他身后的暗红绸缎的帷幕。他的目光落在帷幕后露出的东西上，凝住半晌方才离开，勉强落到观众席。

观众席中已经响起轻微的声音，像是吱嗡的虫蚁声响。

帷幕后是一个暗金色的铁笼，铁笼的模样做成最华丽的样式，栏杆之间镶有金属的繁复镂空花纹，笼子靠近底部的地方是暗金的玫瑰，让笼中人像是坐在花丛中似的。

那里面是一个少年，约摸只有十六七岁的模样，闭着眼靠坐笼中，皮肤白得要反光。那五官似是画上去的，凡人绝不可能生得如此恰到好处。一件白色纱衣裹住他的身体，其中延伸出的雪白双腿肌理紧实线条流畅，瓷白的皮肤差点晃花了人的眼。

拍卖会主办方的药物计算得恰到好处，正在观众们不由得发出抽气声的时候，少年的睫毛颤了颤，睁开了眼。那一双眼如同墨染，让人想起寂静时的夜空，只是眉宇间暗藏阴郁，让人忍不住探究。

佐助眼中先是迷茫，但忍者的本能让他立刻恢复清醒。他打量过周围环境，身上奇怪的衣服和台下的观众让他有种奇怪的危机感。他的双手被捆绑在身后，而体内查克拉莫名被封印在了眼睛的位置，却完全用不出它们的力量。

佐助皱紧了眉。

事情很奇怪。他才刚刚换上了宇智波鼬的眼睛，试图赶赴战场，在走出漆黑的山洞时却来到了一个他从未见过的地方。这里的房屋建筑是他从未见过的华丽风格，人们的衣着打扮也大不相同，而最糟糕的，他的查克拉被封印在眼部不能调动，唯一的作用就是打开写轮眼和万花筒，但是却没有任何实际杀伤力。而在这个奇怪世界，与众不同的他很快就被人盯上并莫名试图抓住他。那些人哪里是精于实战的佐助的对手？尽管查克拉不能使用，但依靠精湛的体术，佐助也足够让前两波的人铩羽而归。然而第三波人来的时候，他们带上了奇怪的武器，佐助意外中招，当即就昏迷了过去。

他们到底想要做什么？是冲着写轮眼来的吗？他还有重要的事要做，绝不能耽误在这里。佐助眼中流露出些狠戾，打量着周围的人和自己的处境。主持人还在喋喋不休，声音传入他的耳朵：“我们都知道，东方人种已经几近灭绝，更别提如此美丽的人！我们捕捉到他花费甚大，但这一切都是值得的！各位将他带回家，让他成为你的奴隶，可以做任何你想做的事情……当然，他显然还没有被驯化，能不能驯化他，就看各位先生小姐们的本事了。”

奴隶？难道这是要将他作为打手或者廉价劳动力拍卖掉？

他试探性地动了动身体，陡然升起的无力感让他咬住了嘴唇。查克拉被封印，身体也中了药物，情况并不算好。

“当然，这个美丽的商品之所以能配上天使的馈赠这样的称呼，还有一个最特殊的地方，在竞拍成功后会告诉大家。如果之后这位竞拍成功的先生或小姐可以选择当场验货，我们也十分欢迎！”

验货？难道他们是要对写轮眼下手？佐助眸色一沉咬破了嘴唇：“你们到底想做什么！”

“哦，美丽的孩子，你先乖乖呆着吧，马上就会有主人来带你走了。”主持人微笑着回头，语气十足温柔，但眼里却是看待一件美丽摆件一般的目光。

观众席上有带着恶意的轻笑声响起来。

“该死……你什么意思！”佐助挺起身体叫起来，愤怒让他的脸庞更加明丽，如同跃动的火焰一般看一眼就能烧进人心里。这模样也许在他怀有底牌的时候，颇有威慑力，然而身为笼中之鸟，此时也不过只能引起台下人更加意味深长的目光罢了。  
  
拍卖已经开始，没有人再搭理他的话，台下先是响起窸窸窣窣的讨论声，紧接着观众们便争先恐后地举起了手中的价牌。见到比上一件拍品多出一倍的举牌数量，主持人的笑容更加灿烂，挥舞着双手在台上来回走动着高喊价格：

“五十万金币！”

“六十五万金币！”

“七十万金币！”

“七十万金币一次！七十万金币两次！七十万金币三——”

“一百万金币！”

这个价格一出，众人纷纷转头寻找。那是一个坐在角落里的黑衣黑发男人，脸上带着一个黑红的面具，上面绘着古怪繁复的花纹。见众人看向他，他连眼神都没有波动一下，只凝视着台上牢笼中的少年。佐助刚好也顺着众人的目光望过去，思量着之后如何干掉那个买下他的混蛋，然而那熟悉的身形却让他脑子一懵，挣扎着就想站起来，却双腿一软摔在地上，侧脸在冰冷的大理石地面上磕得生疼。

佐助闭了闭眼又睁开，勉力抬起头看过去，正对上那人波澜无惊的凝视眼神，那熟悉的冷漠让他心头发颤。

“一百万金币一次，一百万金币两次，一百万金币三次——恭喜这位先生获得今天的压轴商品！”主持人的脸因为兴奋而变得通红，这个价格足够他在其中拿到足够的回扣。

“我想上来看看他。”

“这是您的权利。”主持人让开身体微微弯下腰，“这个拍品在情绪激动的时候，眼睛会出现神奇的变化。您想来试试吗？”

黑衣男人站起身，缓缓走上台：“当然。”

“好的。虽然我们已经用了药物，但他的战斗力很强。为了您的安全起见，我现在就叫工作人员来辅助您。”主持人注意到来人并不算强壮的身材，往后台挥了挥手，便有几个身强力壮的男人走上前来。他们个个肌肉虬结表情肃穆，一起出现给人极强的压迫感。

黑衣男人没有拒绝。他的目光越过那些男人，和笼中少年对视一眼。那少年眼中满是惊愕和复杂，他能感觉到对方纱衣下的身体已经绷紧了。

“ni……”男人只看到少年的嘴唇动了动，但很快他的身影就被围上去的壮汉们淹没。

男人的大脑中似有碎片闪过，但很快就消失不见。

壮汉们粗暴地拽着佐助的肩膀和双腿将他从笼子里拖出来，佐助的后脑勺撞在栏杆上发出哐当的声响。他也不知道自己会遇到什么，只又张口叫道：“宇——唔！”

是身后的壮汉迅速地捂住了他嘴。拍卖场里的工作人员都经过严格训练，绝不可能让泄露客人身份的事发生。佐助恨得用最大的力气去踢打抓住他的人，然而无力的身体却压根不听他的使唤。

台下的观众看着那双雪白的腿软绵绵地踢上壮汉的身体，响起一阵抽气声。佐助的纱衣下已经被完全剥光，而因为动作幅度的原因，光洁的臀部和腿间性器在众人眼前一晃而过。

“唔……”

几个壮汉将佐助放上一旁的桌台。这个台面很大，足够佐助躺在上面，平时是用来放置高价展品的，而现在它也确实发挥了它的作用。

有一个壮汉站在佐助背后，从他腋下挟持住他，而另外两个则在佐助逐渐惊恐的眼神中扳开了他紧闭的大腿。

台下的眼睛都睁大了。他们中有些人的手甚至偷偷已经伸进了裤子里。这种行为在这个拍卖场并不会被阻止，空气里的热度渐渐升高。

“该死，你们这些变态……要做什么！”佐助的头脑顿时炸开了一般，宇智波鼬都被他抛到脑后。他的上身被身后的壮汉禁锢，另外两人将他的大腿以M形状打开，白色纱衣随着动作而滑落到腹部，下身面对着观众席一览无余，毛发稀疏的下身、低垂着的颜色浅淡属于少年的阴茎和双丸，还有最下面浅粉的紧闭后穴。

“这一看就是个极品。”

“我也想艹一艹。”

“可惜太贵了。”

观众席响起低低的讨论声，尽皆收入佐助的耳朵。他先是整个人都僵直一瞬，脸上流露出些茫然神色，但很快就被羞愤所替代。

“混蛋……我会杀了你们！”佐助的脸涨得通红，眼中锋芒毕露，但手脚的尽力挣扎皆被牢牢控制住，旁观者的目光都牢牢聚集在他因为动作而在台上摩擦起来的臀部上。

观众席的呼吸声粗重起来。黑衣男人的眼中闪过一道流光，但很快就如同微风拂过的湖面一样恢复平静。

男人走到佐助面前——细心的人能发现他的脚步比之前快了些许——他脱下白色手套，冰凉的手指捏住了佐助的下颌。那温度冷得像冰，佐助甚至觉得自己打了一个哆嗦。他的目光和男人撞在一起，那双形状熟悉的眼睛里尽是一片漠然的打量。

这不会是鼬。他突然明悟了些什么似的，低头一口咬在男人的手指上，牙缝间霎时就渗出血。

“您没事吧？”周围几个壮汉一下子惊恐起来，手上抓得更紧，佐助感觉自己的脚腕一定已经青紫。有一个壮汉举起拳头：“让我来为您教训他——”

“住手。”黑衣男人——鼬终于说话了。他的声音和表情一样平静无波，但壮汉的额角却渗出了汗水，“好的，很抱歉，先生。”

“这是我买的东西。”鼬冷淡地说。他俯下身，鬓发垂在佐助的脸颊旁，眯了眯眼，瞳孔中倒映出佐助燃烧着火焰的黑色双眸。

“你在说什么可笑的——”

“啪！”

空气顿时安静下来。鼬之前发言时，众人还以为他心有怜惜；毕竟那张美丽的脸看一眼就叫人心神动荡。而此时他们才明白过来，这不过是拒绝别人对自己所有品的插手罢了。

“奴隶而已，只是一个耳光，这位先生已经足够仁慈。”

“嘿，不过这么美的孩子，我可舍不得打。”有人偷偷地对身边人道。

佐助被他打得偏过头去，嘴角都溢出鲜血，黑发半挡住脸，懵了一瞬，然后立刻斜瞥着鼬露出一个仇恨而傲慢的眼神。

鼬将嘴唇放在他耳边：“乖巧一点。”

“滚。”佐助嘴角勾了勾，喘着气开口。他的唇边还带着鲜血，眼中的光芒却是极高傲的。

鼬并没有被他的话所激怒，甚至连目光都没有任何波动，冰凉的手指松开佐助的下颌，点在他被迫暴露的下身。那股凉意顿时让佐助一个激灵：“你松开手！混蛋……我是男人！”

台下有低低的笑声响起来，就连主持人也捂住嘴笑了几声。鼬勾起嘴角：“但现在你是我买下的东西，我有资格做任何事。”

“变态……”佐助咬紧了牙关。

鼬的动作没有停下。他的手指抓住佐助的阴茎随意抚弄两下，手中物什就很快挺立了起来，顶端冒出些透明的液体。初尝人事的少年受不得这样的刺激，哪怕咬住了嘴唇都压不住喉咙里传出一二喘息，脸上浮起一层薄红，众目睽睽之下让他恨不能立刻死掉。

“呼……混蛋……”

鼬轻笑一声，手指放开了佐助的阴茎，摸到了后穴，温度再次让佐助打了个寒颤：“不……你放开我！”

没有人搭理他的话。鼬接过主持人递上的润滑油倒在佐助后穴位置，手指就径直在佐助惊恐的目光中插进了紧闭的褶皱之中。

台下的人都睁大了眼，紧紧盯着台上发生的事情。鼬的手指在其中模仿着做爱时抽插的动作，时不时还将几根手指撑开，撑到后穴褶皱都被拉平的程度。油膏被肠道的温度所融化，亮晶晶地涂满了穴口和内壁，又缓缓滑落下来滴在台面上。一股玫瑰花的香气弥漫开来，熏熏然的，让台下不少人胯下都高高挺起。

佐助被鼬的手指抠挖肠壁的动作弄得浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，手指和脚趾都紧张地蜷缩在一起。他张口还想再骂，但这次还不待他说什么，鼬眼神一动，他就被身后的壮汉粗暴地带上了口球。

“呜……”佐助的眼中已经出现潮气。

鼬并没有浪费时间，试探一二以后就解开腰带拿出自己早已挺立的阴茎，用龟头在穴口摩擦一二粘上不少亮晶晶的液体，感受着佐助紧张的躲闪动作，直视着他满是愤怒的眼睛，毫不犹豫地缓缓插进了穴口。

“唔！……”佐助双眸顿时睁大，瞳孔也缩小一瞬。下身被一点点挤开的感觉突兀而暗藏快感，但更多的是潮水般涌来的羞耻。他抬眼就能看到身上眼神中已经染上些许热度的鼬，而鼬的身后则是无数目光中尽是欲望和品评的观众。

佐助闭上了眼。他的身体已经没有丝毫力气继续挣扎，而鼬的阴茎却毫不顾忌地寸寸深入。已经被油膏弄得柔软潮湿的肠肉如同波浪一般推涌上来，吮吸挤压着鼬的龟头和柱身，爽得他深吸了一口气。他两手卡住佐助的腰部，彻底将自己的阴茎撞进最深处。他的东西分量也算十足，穴口边缘的褶皱都被撑平，虽然没有带来什么痛楚，但佐助也难受得直吸气。他嘴里的口球让他无法咬住自己的嘴唇，只能不停从喉咙里发出幼猫似的“唔啊”呜咽声，音调意外的柔软，尾音也在颤抖着，唾液从嘴角溢出流下，在纱衣上晕开一小片潮湿的痕迹。这场景又引得观众发出一阵吸气声，从他们的角度能清楚地看见暗红的阴茎插在雪白臀间的模样，阴茎、双臀还有被迫撑开的穴口上亮晶晶的油膏正反射着微光。

“看这样子就知道他下面的小嘴肯定很会吸，不知道有多爽。”

“我还想看看他里面。”

“如果我带他回去，肯定绑在房间里日日夜夜地弄，让他见到人就知道挺起屁股来挨操。”

鼬皱了皱眉。他不确定自己划过的一丝不快是因为身后观众的讨论还是胯下这孩子紧闭的眼睛，但也并没有在这里生事的意图，只抓住佐助的腰开始用力挺动下身，阴茎粗暴地抽出到龟头都快离开穴口的程度，然后狠狠地撞进最深处，插得汁水四溅。他的动作极其迅猛，力道也不算温柔，内里肉壁被他一层层挤开又一层层涌上来，抽出的时候甚至拉出了一圈沾着晶亮液体的鲜红肠肉。佐助被他的动作撞得一耸一耸，但身体被几个壮汉压住怎么也无法逃离下身的攻击。烙铁般的阴茎肆虐按摩着体内每一寸敏感的位置，每一次撞击都准确地撞在他前列腺上，引起他身体的一阵阵战栗，快感电流一般鞭笞催促着他，让他浑身泛起淡淡红色，自己的阴茎也变得更硬，嘴里更是克制不住不停地唔嗯呻吟。他的眼睛已经湿了，只是闭着眼不让人看到。有一滴生理泪水从眼角滑落下来，又顺着白瓷般的皮肤融进鬓发里不见了。

鼬的动作突然就变轻了些。他俯下身，摘下了佐助口中的口球，低声问他：“你叫什么名字？”

“嗯啊……！”回应他的是骤然响亮的颤抖的呻吟，而这呻吟立刻就被主人死死压住，为此他的唇瓣都被咬出了血。佐助蓦地睁开眼，眼中全是水汽却也淹没不了那其中燃烧的火焰，一双血红的眼睛里勾玉旋转，美得如同层层叠叠盛开的红莲。鼬的脑子霎时一空，时光深处有什么鲜红的东西想要扑涌上来。他第一次语言比大脑的反应更快：“佐助。你就叫佐助。”

台下的观众也惊呼起来。突如其来的画面让他们忘记了拍卖会的禁令，拍卖会中的声浪一声比一声高。

“天哪……我后悔了，我应该掏出我所有的积蓄买他。”

“这一定是神迹，他不是天使就是恶魔的化身！”

“如果进入他的身体，能够沟通神灵吗？”

主持人又恋恋不舍地看了一眼那双美丽的眼睛，挥舞着手臂往下压：“好了，各位，这就是我们准备的惊喜！请大家安静一下！”

会场中的声音终于逐渐低了下去，但每个人的眼神都变得狂热，落在佐助每一寸皮肤上，如同火焰快将他点燃了。他的脸涨得通红，身体颤抖起来。佐助身后的壮汉一时没意识到发生了什么，一低头才看到那双如同鲜血浸染般的眼睛，手一抖把他的脑袋压低了些，佐助的眼神就落到自己下身，那里被肠液、前列腺液和融化的油膏弄得水渍淋淋，小穴正含吮吞吐着鼬的阴茎，雪白臀部和暗红阴茎的颜色差异分外夺人眼球。佐助的嘴唇抖了抖，什么也没有骂出来，最终张口咬在鼬的肩膀，鲜血立刻染红了他的唇。

“我要杀了你……”他的声音含糊而颤抖。

这次鼬没有打他。他似乎还沉浸在刚刚扑面而来的红色里，等反应过来时一只手已经摸上他后脑勺翘起的黑发。出乎意料的，这语不成调的可怜威胁让他的心颤抖一瞬。但他很快反应过来，放开自己的手再次卡住他的腰：“如果你能做到，佐助。而现在，你只能听我的。”

“唔嗯……”伴随着从紧咬齿缝中泄出的带着泣音的呻吟，鼬再次加快了动作，对准了前列腺的位置发狠地进攻，一次比一次更加凶狠，直撞得佐助身上也渗出一层薄汗，眼神都往天花板方向飘去，浑身肌肉绷得死紧，手指脚趾都蜷缩起来。

台下的观众连眼睛都不愿意眨一下。少年的后穴已经被艹得红肿，中间一根阴茎粗暴地插入退出，带出的各种液体都快要飞到台下。他鲜红的双眼已经被泪水浸透，如同带露红莲一般美得惊心动魄叫人想据为己有。

“你是我的东西，一切都要听从我。”鼬低声道。

佐助没有理他，他已经没有精力做出任何反应，连牙齿都松开了，睁大的双眼里一片迷茫。当鼬的阴茎又一次撞上他的前列腺，他眼前闪过一道白光，脑子里一片空白，胯下性器抖了抖，射出一股精液，把他自己和鼬的小腹都染上了白浊。他眼中原本三勾玉的图案再次疯狂旋转重新组合，最终变成一朵美丽的六瓣花。

观众席又沸腾了，这次连主持人都愣住了，拽着自己的袖子一个劲儿低声喃喃：“天哪……天哪……”竟是再说不出其他的话来。

“这样的图案，难道他是从地狱而来勾引人类的？”

鼬不知怎的手下就是一重，佐助腰上顿时多了几枚青紫的指印，落在雪白的皮肤上颇为显眼。他深吸一口气，胯下重重撞上佐助臀间，一股精液射进佐助的身体深处，微凉的温度浇得内里湿热的肠肉似乎都在战栗，佐助的腿根也因为不应期而不停颤抖。

鼬终于将阴茎抽出佐助身体，就有白浊精液混合着各种透明液体从他穴中流出来，弄得他臀间一片狼藉。还有更多的精液却被后穴给吞了进去，需要用手指抠挖才能处理干净。佐助的嘴唇也颤抖着，却没有声音发出来，仔细一看他在不停地喃喃重复：“杀了你……杀了你……”

“先生，感觉怎么样？需要我们为您包装好送达府邸吗？”主持人艰难地将目光从瘫软在台上不停喘气的少年身上收回来，殷勤地加以询问。

“嗯。”

“那我们这就将他清理干……”

“不必。”鼬打断他的话，目光依旧凝视着佐助，“你们将他捆好，放上我的马车就够了。”

“好的。”

台下已经有不少观众射了，但他们还远远没有满足。可惜红色的幕布很快就拉起，鼬和佐助的身影都消失在之后。观众们终于收回目光，激动地讨论着自己所看到的东西，对这场景赞叹不已，称这是他们见过最美的景象。想来今天过后，他们的首都艾特里斯将会传开他们今日的所见所闻。


End file.
